


Calm Before The Storm

by Lurch



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Acherus: The Ebon Hold, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Elf Slayer, Broken Shore Campaign, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, M/M, Male Deathlord, Male Illidari Slayer, Night Elf, Night Elf Deathlord, Not Beta Read, OC/OC - Freeform, Shameless Smut, World of Warcraft: Legion, blood elf, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Please don't hate me. I wanted to write fluff but it kinda got out of hand. I'm a degenerate.





	Calm Before The Storm

Slayer Kar'theras watched the legion ship appear above the Broken Shore from his spot on top of Acherus. It wasn't an unusual sight these days as the war against the demons was reaching its peak. The demon hunters, now once again united with their beloved master Illian Stormrage, had finally managed to gather together all pillars of creation and tomorrow the united forces of Alliance and Horde would breach the tomb and hopefully not die in their attempts to defeat Kil'Jaiden forever. 

If one were to directly ask the blood elf he'd never admit to it but he was quite nervous about tomorrow. There was this nagging thought in his mind that many people would die tomorrow. Sure, they had a few healers with them but even those fellas had their limits. Kar'theras sat up and shifted into a straighter position as he heard the rustling of wings followed by approaching footsteps from behind him.

A cool pair of large arms wrapped around the Demon Hunters slender waist, his back pressed flush against plate armor. With a little smirk the Slayer tilted his head backwards and looked up at the Death Knight that was currently cuddled up against him in a rather awkward position. "You know this would be a lot less uncomfortable if you let go of me for just a few seconds, right?" The blood elf nudged his lovers chin with his tiny horns. He often envied he other illidari for their impressive horns but these small ones surely had their advantages. He didn't need to pay attention as to not accidentally stab out someones eyeballs, namely his boyfriends icy blue ones.

The Deathlord chuckled and pulled the Slayer into his lap sideways, carefully minding the others tattered wings in the process. "So,"the night elf started, his face leaned against his lovers whitish blonde hair, "I saw your bat sitting in the landing area and no one knew where you were so I figured you must be up here. What's the matter? You only ever sit here when something is wrong. Scared for your precious boyfriend?"

Kar'theras gently slapped his lover on the cheek before a smile spread across his face and he stretched his shorter body to kiss the recently slapped one. "Shut it, Tassion. You know I worry about your reckless ass." The taller elf smirked at that. It was true, he had this tendency to be a bit...too casual when charging into battle but it was only to keep others from taking hits and getting hurt. The Deathlord knew the other did the same in battle even when he was way less vital than him. Which was a bit odd considering he was...well dead.

"You're just as reckless as I am" Tassion whispered into Kar'theras pointy ear as he carefully traced the many many scars the other had with his fingertips. Some were small, faint and appeared to be decades old, others were fresh and still showed an agressive red against light skin. Though he was unable to see all scars under all the fabric the blood elf covered that gorgeous body in. It was a shame he chose to be so much more modest with his style of clothing than the other Demon Hunters. But that made it so much more fun to unwrap him each and every time he took his lover to bed. 

Just thinking about this made blood rush to Tassions nether region, which earned him a soft giggle from the younger man on his lap. "Really? You get horny now? At least wait until we sealed the tomb, then you can fuck me senseless for all I care." The blood elf shifted his weight off of the Death Knights dick. The hard length that poked into his rear end was enough to lead his thoughts into an entirely different direction and this was seriously not the time nor the place to do naughty things. 

Though they already had done it up here. Multiple times much to the dismay of other Death Knights. Kar'theras was pretty sure most of them didn't want to see their leader's pale arse as they traveled between Dalaran and Acherus. The blood elf chuckled at the memory of undead warriors of all kinds of races falling from their mounts. Darion had been furious with both of them.

"Remember the last time we fucked here? Darion's bright red face when he berated us while we were still butt naked? Has he been able to look you in the eyes since then?" Tassion let out a barking laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit. After he had stopped coughing like he was about to die (again) he wiped his face and snuggled himself closer to Kar'theras again. "Nope. I think he can't forget about the sight of you and me. To be fair, you looked really sexy on your knees with my dick down your throat. Shame your horns aren't bigger though. Don't get me wrong, they look really good on you but I got so many ideas on how to use them for sexual stuff. I could just grab you by them, force you down on your knees and make you suck my cock. I know you'd love it." The Slayer shuddered at the explicit description of what his lover wanted to do to him. 

He slipped off of Tassions lap with a fluid motion and beckoned for him to stand up. "I said you can fuck me senseless after we've completed our mission but well...I suppose there is nothing wrong with...you know." Kar'theras vaguely gestured towards the night elfs heavily plated groin. The pale elf blushed and immediatly started to unbuckle his belt, his eyes never left the younger one. He looked so damn hot on his knees. The way his lips curled into the tiniest smirk as he too slipped off some pieces of clothing. Although Kar'theras did it way less hasty than the Deathlord who already had gotten rid off his belt and legplates. "Eager, are we?" the blood elf teased as he slowly stripped himself from his plain white shirt. 

For a brief moment the night elf stopped and bit his lower lip. A new wave of pleasure went right to his crotch when he took in the sight of his lovers partially undressed form. The others hair was a bit ruffled, the braid had come a bit loose and just barely kept the long blonde mane together. Tassion undid his pants and carefully pulled out his already half hard member. The gentle manner in which his lover guided Kar'theras hand to the newly freed cock was surprising. Usually they both liked it rough and neither of them normally left without at least a few bruises. 

The Illidari shifted a bit foward and brought his lips into contact with the cold tip of Tassions cock. His tongue slipped out and he slowly licked what was infront of him. Above him he heard a soft gasp and shuddering intake of breath as he did so. In his hand he felt the dick harden quickly.   
The Death Knight didn't have the longest dick he'd ever held but it was easily the thickest. It was always a bit of a struggle to get it anywhere inside of his body. 

To test the waters he opened his mouth and took just the tip into his mouth while he worked on getting his lover fully hard with his hands. It was a stretch but he managed to get it inside without scraping his teeth across the hardening flesh. The Deathlord watched with great interest how Kar'theras' perfect lips wrapped around his tip, how his hands stroked until he was fully hard, in desperate need of the other ones skilled mouth. 

Temptation in the end got the better of him, Tassion was just a man and when such perfection was presented infront of him, willing and wanting then who was he to resist? The night elf pushed his lovers hand off from where he had guided it before, grabbed the Demon Hunters head and thrusted foward. The motion effectively forced the blonde to deepthroat him. The Slayer gagged and hadn't his mouth been so full, he likely would have protested the sudden penetration.

He didn't get much time to get used to the feeling of his throat being stretched out like this as as soon as pubic hair hit his nose and he had taken Tassion balls deep, said night elf pulled back his hips only to thrust them foward again at a slightly too fast pace. Gentle touching apparently was over. Good. He loved being used like this way too much to ever be fully satisfied if Tassion ever decided to be gentle for once. 

Since he didn't really know what to do with his hands, he folded them behind his back as if he'd been restrained, chained up with no choice but to take it. The thought send a wave of pleasure through his body; his thighs quivered with lust. 

The undead elf let out a soft moan as he slid his erection down his lovers' throat over and over again. Tassion felt how hard it was for Kar'theras to surpress his gag reflex, judging by how much the smaller man quivered. Although he did notice, even in his horny state, that his kinky lover too was starting to get painfully hard down there.

A cruel smirk found its way onto the pale ones face as he placed a hand on the Demon Hunters shoulder to support him and he switched from thrusting into the hot, welcoming mouth to moving his boyfriends gorgerous head back and forth as he moved one leg foward and rubbed his foot over the kneeling elfs hardening groin. A stifled moan escaped his occupied mouth. 

After merely a few more thrusts the Deathlord pulled his dick back far enough to fully remove himself from the blood elfs lips. The flushed face and swollen lips, dripping with precum als saliva were almost enough of a sight to send him over the edge and make him cum. Almost. Tassion was secretly greatful for not coming so fast. He wanted to drag this out just a bit longer but they hadn't had time for this kind of thing recently and his balls were metaphorically as blue as they could get so he doubted he could last much longer. 

The night elf kneeled down to his boyfriend and sealed their lips in a kiss. It was a bit odd to taste himself on another persons lips but it didn't matter overly much to him. With a bit more force than necessary he pushed the Illidari onto the ground, shifted between his legs and smirked at the younger man. "As much as I love your lips, I'd prefer something else right...Come on I know you want me." 

Tassion bit the others' shoulder, not hard enough to break skin as he didn't like to make his loved one bleed, but it did leave a mark that would certainly form a nice bruise for the next few days. Kar'theras didn't protest in any way. He just let out a shaky moan, like hot wax he melted into the loving bites and kisses. 

Reason always was quickly forgotten when these two had just a bit of time for themselves. So it wasn't unusual that 'just a blowjob' would turn into actual sex. The Slayer always complained afterwards about him never listening but in the end there was never any prostest during the act, instead it was moans and this cute little whining sound the Demon Hunter always made when fingers teased him for too long.

The night was unusually quiet around the Acherus, the Death Knights that weren't down at the Broken Shore had mostly retreated for the night to gather their strength so there wasn't anything to disturb the two lovebirds in their doing. 

The Deathlord hooked his fingers into the rim of his lovers pants and roughly ripped theme off of the younger male, the fabric teared open in the process and landed behind the pair. Kar'theras was almost naked under him, only shoes and bracers still clung to his body and those did nothing to preserve the elfs modesty in any way, shape or form. Tassion locked eyes with the blindfold covering the other and licked to of his fingers after he'd made sure his lover was watching him.

An icy tongue licked over the Demon Hunters abdomen. It was nearly enough to made the blonde elf jump, though he stopped dead in his tracks from any movement when he felt these cold fingertips pressing against his ass. Kar'theras blushed and mentally scolded himself for having so little willpower. He relaxed and easily two fingers went inside to spread him out for something so much bigger. 

Preperations were rushed as not much was needed, both of them were perfectly aware of each others limits and preferences. And Tassion knew for a fact his darling liked quite a bit of pain in the bedroom so he was more than happy to serve. As much as he loved to see his bottom whine and beg for his cock, today he didn't have the patience to make him squirm. 

Fingers were withdrawn. They left Kar'theras empty and needing but soon enough they were replaced by something so much more fulfilling. The Slayer arched his back to allow easier access for the Deathlord. "Make me scream."

And oh he did cry out a muffled scream when Tassion finally breached him, the night elfs cock got pushed deep inside his, in comparsion, tiny body. The undead elf leaned foward and pressed his forehead onto the nape of the Demon Hunters neck and pressed his hips into him until he was buried balls deep inside the blood elfs sweet, tight ass. 

One of Kar'theras hands found its way into his lovers short, dark hair and the other gripped onto the plates still covering his back. A loud groan ripped from the back of his throat once the weight of Tassion had pressed the cock inside of him as deep as humanly possible. 

The night elf grunted as he felt the hot, feverish skin of his beloved elf burn up even hotter with arousal. He brought their bodies together closer and closer with each thrust in a burning kiss of ice and fire as Tassion felt his cold body soak in the warmth his lover gave him. 

Smirking he grabbed the other by his braid and forced a kiss upon the Slayer. The smaller elf whimpered under him,his thighs quivered from overstimulation. A tiny amount of blood dripped from him as he adjusted himself and wrapped his legs around Tassions hips to allow even better penetration. "Please...f-fuck me harder Tas..." the Illidari whimpered against the others lips. It was merely a whisper, barely audible even for elven ears.

But the undead elf caught up on what his beloved one muttered and, only for a few seconds, pulled out to turn the blood elf around. Tassion sat up on his knees and with a fluid motion hooked his arms under both of Kar'theras legs. He pulled the blonde into his lap, holding his legs spread widely apart as the Deathlord pressed the other ones back against his chest and once again lowered the small elf back onto his cock. 

The Slayer let out an inhuman screech as the ice cold plate armor connected with his warm back and he felt his dick twitch at the sensation. The Deathlords cock inside of him was the icing on the cake to this. He raised his arms and wrapped them around his lovers neck to prevent himself from falling off as the night elf started pounding into him.

"Be quiet, love. The others might hear and I don't feel like sharing the sight of you like this...it's mine to cherish." Tassion whispered softly before he adjusted his head and for the second time tonight let his teeth scrape across soft skin. Another mark, close to the first one but just a little more visible. 

A few more hard thrusts, combined with the night elf stroking Kar'theras aching cock with his ice cold fingers had him longing for sweet sweet release. It was torture, in a good way. The undead elf licked his lovers neck as he angled his cock to hit that one spot and when he did, he knew. The Slayer gritted his teeth to restrain himself from crying out. It felt so...so good.  
And oh how much better it felt when (after what felt like an eternity) release finally came. Kar'theras' cry of pleasure echoed through the night loud enough to make both their ears ring. Now the other Death Knights in the Acherus under them surely were aware of what they did up here. 

White liquid shot from the Demon Hunters dick and spilled over Tassions hand as he kept rocking his boyfriend through his orgasm. He worked himself up, held back no longer and merely a few moments after the other too came and released deep inside his Slayer. He could feel the blood elf gasping for air as he tried to regain control over his spasming muscles. Carefully, he let go of the younger man and set him onto the ground. Under them they both heard rushed footsteps, followed by shouting and flapping wings. "Uh oh." They both said in unision.

Three Death Knights joined them on top of the Ebon Hold, a male troll, a female blood elf and a male forsaken. All had their weapons drawn until they realized the scene infront of them. The woman blushed and just stared at the couple, her mouth hanging open as she quite obviously stared at Kar'theras ass. The forsaken looked indifferent about the entire situation and just fucked off again, dragging the blushing elf with him. The troll on the other hand smirked and openly checked both men out. "Good taste, boss." he said and, just like the other two, left the pair to themselves again just in time as a fourth Death Knight landed. 

Darion Mograine stepped down from his mount and took in the scenery before him with an annoyed groan. The Highlord glared at the naked elves who, judging by the fresh semen dripping out from the blood elfs ass, had just finished their nasty business and the deafening cry had not been of pain but pleasure. 

"Really? That's the seventh time...Please...Just...Just get a room or something. My eyes can only take so much..." The Highlord stuttered awkwardly and turned around to give the couple some sort of privacy to get dressed. Kar'theras shifted off of his lovers lap, stood up on unsteady legs and went to retrieve is torn pants. They were ripped open on one leg and left a hole big enough to show off one of the elfs ass cheeks. Through the blindfold he glared at the undead one. 

Once both men were dressed they individually got berated by the human. None of them could take it serious though as Darions face was, according to Tassions description, bright red with shame.   
The Slayer tried his best not to laugh right in his face. But eventually the two of them were left alone again and at that point both men started giggling like little girls.

"Should we continue this...in your room? I'm still horny." Tassion grinned widely at his lover and nodded. Both Deathlord and Slayer went down and neither of them left the Ebon Hold again that night. No one inside the hold that was still awake did get much sleep that night as the cries and moans continued until the sun rose.


End file.
